Alopecia Areata is a fairly common disease in which hair is lost either from part of the scalp, all of the scalp or the entire body. In some cases the disease is hereditary. It is thought to be an autoimmune disease. The Alopecia Areata Registry will collect clinically well characterized patients with these three forms of Alopecia Areata, alopecia areata (patchy loss of the scalp hair), alopecia totalis (total loss of all scalp hair) and alopecia universalis (complete loss of all hair everywhere on the body). This will be a collection of patients both in multi generational families and in sib pairs with controls. These well characterized patients will be used to search the human genome for disease associated loci and/or genes and a mechanism will be put in place to allow researchers interested in doing pathophysiology or treatment studies of this disease to be put in contact with patients having the appropriate form of the disease for the studies in question.